Love Without Equal
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoGlitch. Glitch is madly in love with Mo, but Mo deserves so much more than a fifteen year old can give him. Glitch is doomed to watch as his Mo gives his hand to a wealthy stud-or is he? Oneshot.


*Fandom: Dance Central 2

*Pairing: MoGlitch *WARNING: IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO THIS PAIRING, PLEASE TAKE YOUR LEAVE. DO NOT READ THIS.

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the summary. Thank you.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore.

He thought he could handle being a part of Mo's life, but 'attachment' wasn't the position he sought to fill. He wanted to be a vital part of the Brea's life; something Momo couldn't bear to live without. He wanted to be the air flowing through the other dancer's lungs. The only beat Mo stepped to. But according to the job he accidentally signed up for:

He was meant to keep predators at bay, all the while being unbearably cute.

'Cute' was the last thing Glitch wanted to be. Compared to the ones worthier of Mo's hand, he didn't have a snowball's chance in Hell at winning a particularly important competition. While he absorbed Mo's choreography, the way a flower absorbed water, others followed Glitch in kissing the ground Mo walked on. While he stood at Mo's side, working his magic in the kitchen, and cleaning up afterwards, older dancers kissed the Brea's hand. Billionaires stopped in their tracks upon seeing Mo on the street. The Brea was almost the cause of several car accidents. And did he bring any of those eager, hungry fish to shore?

Mo did. Glitch remembered one particularly excruciating night, where the amber dancer dressed up for a night on the town. Knives stabbed Glitch, from every direction, because of how excited Mo was over the upcoming date. If only the Brea was that happy around him. If only Mo sang for him, and not some lame-ass cat. But it was not to be. Mo came out of his bedroom, immaculately dressed, knocking the air out of Glitch's lungs-

And the younger dancer was left home alone. Waiting for Mo to come back, and hoping he'd come back safely.

Glitch adored the glowing aura that enveloped Mo, whenever he drew breath. He adored the sound of the other's tender, gentle voice, the warmth of sweet chocolate eyes, and everything else that conspired to create Heaven's most beautiful angel. But seeing how happy Mo was, over meeting someone else for a date...it was far and beyond unbearable.

Glitch would've preferred jumping in front of a diesel truck, then being roasted alive.

If only the rest of the world would just disappear.

If only Mo would wake up, open those divine brown eyes, and see him. But it was not meant to be. The Brea's hand belonged to another-and even if he broke up with his rich, tall, dark and handsome dancer, there would be another. Another sexy, wealthy creep would come along and claim the Princess' hand.

While Glitch would remain still, frozen by a broken heart.

Every time a smiling, radiant Mo practically skipped out of their apartment, just to see his guy, Glitch died on the inside. Not by an inch, but by a thousand miles. Every time the Brea cut off one of their practice rounds, to spend time with his guy, Glitch died even more on the inside. He tried to play it off with a smile, but in the end, he always ended up in tears. Always ended up with his face buried in a pillow, sobbing himself to sleep, just like-

-a child.

There was only so much one could take. And as strong as Glitch wanted to be for Mo, he couldn't tolerate the Brea being happy with anyone else. So it was time to lay down the law. It was time for him to cut the chord, move in with a friend, and accept eternal defeat. Bodie expressed a wish to help him, having problems with his own love life. The Parker was an obvious solution for Glitch's predicament. So why not take the way out? After all-

The beautiful, heavenly Princess never paid attention to the commoner.

He would definitely end things that night. Glitch would declare his decision to move in with Bodie, no longer able to tolerate Mo's glimmering smile, let alone the sound of his voice. He'd end it all, on that very night. He'd end it all, right inside of Pizza Hut, where Mo wanted to have dinner. He would end it, accept the end of a dream, and spend the rest of his life with a broken heart.

Sure, he was young. Fifteen years old. That was pretty much the biggest handicap Glitch had, up against sexier, wealthier cats.

Mo's boyfriend made six figures. Glitch could barely make three.

Mo's guy drove a brand-new, custom-made Benz. Glitch wasn't allowed to drive for another three years.

Glitch would've gladly chopped off his own arms for the strength to protect, love and cherish Mo. He always dreamt of protecting Mo from the creatures of darkness, always dreamt of protecting Mo from predators and wicked eyes, but in the end...the common, ordinary knight was always defeated. Glitch thought he could handle being defeated, over and over again-

Until the Brea and his boyfriend barreled through the apartment, one night.

The prodigy came so close to chaining himself to the bed, in order to prevent himself from dashing into the kitchen, picking up one of their knives, slicing off his own ears.

He might've been young, but Glitch knew what he was after. He knew what true love and happiness were, but-

His sun, moon and air would never belong to him.

So it had to end.

* * *

Mo had invited his G to dinner, with worried amber eyes.

The two of them were inside of their favorite pizza parlor, sharing a cheese pizza. But neither of them were really in the mood to enjoy luscious cheese, tomato sauce and crust. Rain was painting their windowsills and streets, falling from a silvery sky. But the biggest issue at hand was Mo's eyes. The worried, fragile moons that were filled with their own rain.

Who cared? The Brea was probably upset over having a date cancelled, or something. Mo probably invited his pupil to dinner to call off another round of practice. Those fearful, sad brown eyes weren't a big deal. Neither was the Brea's incredibly sexy, elegant black hoodie, or matching black pants. Glitch would ignore them because he still had to end it all. He still had to-

"I know its been a while, G, 'n...I'm sorry."

'Yeah right', emerald green eyes snarled, while Glitch eyed his pizza. Should he pound it into a pulp? Would be fun. Pizza was definitely something he could take his frustration out on, especially since Mo's Prince wasn't around to be a punching bag.

"Things ain't been right for a while now. I've been out 'n about, 'n you've been spendin' a lotta time with Bodie. I don't blame ya, Roxy."

The younger breakdancer grimaced, at the use of his beloved nickname. And Mo's eyes were really sad. Just what was about to happen? Was he really that upset over a cancelled date? Did that low-account, Benz-driving bastard ride off into the sunset with someone else? Who could possibly-

"I really am sorry. I ain't been right towards ya 'n I get that. We supposed t' be a team, but...it ain't like that, 'cuz of what I've done."

Ignoring the searing, white-hot urge to comfort Mo was an unbearable task.

"There's...there's something y' should know. G, I...we ain't together no more."

"Why not?" Glitch asked instantly, forgetting his initial refusal to speak. "Did he hurt ya? What did he do t' ya?"

"All the wrong things," the Brea replied, smiling over his prodigy's concern. Glitch protected him with the eyes and spirit of a hawk. He protected him-

-the way a knight protected his Princess.

"He didn't hurt me. He just...it wasn't...it wasn't fer me."

Glitch's jaw dropped. And his pizza was happy to know it was no longer in danger of being clubbed to death. "How come?" he asked, his voice almost shrill from disbelief. Mo was either surprised or disgusted by the prodigy's response-it was difficult to tell. But the Brea took a sip of his Coke, and continued. "There's someone else I'm meant t' be with," he went on, voice hovering between happiness and great sadness. He took a few more sips of his drink, face wreathed in those emotions and shyness, causing Glitch's heart to skip a few beats-

"And G...that someone is...well, I wanna be with you."

The Hi-Def Junior didn't know how to react. Jump out of the nearest window, screaming, burst into tears or laugh out of sheer bliss? There were too many options. All he knew that his heart was racing so quickly, it was impossible to breathe. Mo was right there, sitting across from him, soft eyes wreathed in hope, embarrassment-so fucking, amazingly cute-

"Well? Ain't cha gonna say nothin'?"

A blushing Glitch scowled. "I'mma say somethin', all right. Where's th' Fairy Godmother? Or th' mother fuckin' genie?"

"Ain't no genie, man," the Brea said, seizing one of Glitch's hands. "I came up with this, all on my own."

The protege's voice alarmed everyone inside of the parlor. "But...how? Y' expect me t' believe that my one 'n only dream has come true, in a hop, skip 'n a jump? What kinda shit is that?"

With soft, regretful green eyes, Glitch wrenched his hand away from Mo. "Momo, I can't give ya th' things ya deserve," he said helplessly, green eyes welling with tears. "I love ya, more than words will ever able t' say, but...I can't-"

The playful mischief on Mo's face melted the other's heart. "Can't what?"

"I just can't! I ain't got half of what that cat had!"

And to that, Mo smiled. "Yer right. Y' don't. Ya got a helluva lot more."

As rain continued to paint the outside world, they gazed into each other's eyes. Disbelieving, blissful green eyes peered into warm, shy ambers, glistening with tears. "I ain't into all of that fancy shit," the Brea went on, referring to fancy cars and dinners that cost hundreds of dollars.

"This is what I'm into. Now eat 'cher slice, or its gonna get cold."

Glitch was unable to speak for the rest of the night. He was barely able to eat. While Mo guzzled down pizza slices and Coke, Glitch nibbled on two slices as a rabbit nibbled on a carrot, then took half-hearted sips of his watery Sprite. But it was all right. Mo knew why the love of his life was unable to speak. He knew why Glitch was frightened.

He reassured Glitch of their new dream that night. And once Glitch awakened in a beaming Mo's warm, strong arms, he knew everything was all right. What went down in their Pizza Hut wasn't just a dream.

It was a dream come true.

Glitch remained awake for hours on end, stroking Mo's sleeping face.

_I'm protecting our beat, no matter what happens._

_Thanks fer trustin' me, Princess. And I ain't ever lettin' ya down._


End file.
